Bobby's Secret
by PinkLemonLimeSprinkles
Summary: Bobby tells about his life from a small chick, to an adult with a lover and family. But has a secret up his feathers, what could it be?
1. Chapter 1: Hatching

Cracking egg.

small beak poking out.

Ma and Da come in.

Whole head is out.

I have hatched.

The first thing I remember was movement coming towards me, but then it backed away. so I bit the egg shell in half. I tumbled out, I couldn't see or hear anything, but I ran into a slender, fuzzy figure about my size. Then I felt a figure pick me up and rock my around. Startled, I fell over into a pile of bed down. Soft and fluffy. I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I found myself huddled with other fuzzy hatchlings. I nuzzled around in the nest for a while, then went back to sleep.

A few days later I could finally hear and see. My mama was light cerulean with turquoise eyes. My pa was dark blue with brown eyes like me. I didn't have feathers, but I had dark blue fuzz. I was called "Bobby" and my two siblings, were Jasmine and Savannah. I didn't know much, but I was the smallest. It was hard trying to find my place in the tree with the three girls and one boy. But my pa didn't pay attention to me. More to Jasmine. ma sometimes hung out with me. but she always tended to the girls. I wished I had a brother instead of two sisters, but that is life. My life had just begun, so it didn't matter right now. I would find a mate, and leave my annoying sisters. They made fun of me for being scrawny. I couldn't wait to leave the nest!


	2. Chapter 2: Jasmine

I was still a baby, but my fledging feathers were slowly coming in. my sisters and I were about three weeks old now. I was starting to bond with my sister jasmine. every morning, we would watch the Brazilian birds fly and sing for fun. Sometimes she would dance with her head. Savannah didn't much care for the birds, but I thought they were quite lovely. Ma and Da told us they used to sing and dance with the birds before we were born. Ma said that when we were older, we could fly and sing with them too!

About four weeks into my life, I had my first fight. Jasmine and I were eating breakfast, watching the birds. Savannah came in, demanding first pick of breakfast. I had the first pick. I grabbed the biggest berry on the ground. Savannah was furious. She was stuck with the smallest berry. she yelled at me. Then she twisted my talon back. I shoved her into the tree bark. she got up and tackled me. Jasmine had left to get Ma and Da. Finally, Ma came into the room. She took us aside and scolded us. Savannah was not allowed to have the first pick of breakfast anymore. I was not allowed to take the biggest serving. Jasmine observed all of this. After mother left us, Savannah swatted me with her wing and left. Jasmine rubbed my head, telling me not to listen to her. She was crazy, but she was our sister.

I could tell Jasmine wanted to fly. She looked at the birds longingly. I even watched her spread her wings before bird smugglers took many macaws away. I finally got the nerve. I asked her if she wanted to fly. She flapped her wings, though there was nothing there but light blue fuzz. She didn't get anywhere. Then she stopped and looked at me with sad brown eyes. I couldn't help my sister, but I really wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3: Month-Day

On my fifth month-day, my Ma went searching all night to find exotic berries and leaves. My Da smashed the berries and seasoned them with the leaves. The mixture wouldn't be ready for a while, so we all went to Linda and Tulio's House. We all got exciting news that Linda was expecting a baby! Happy with the news, Mom and Dad danced for us. We all drank this drink called, "Hot Chocolate." Then we had these round crumbly "Cookies." They were quite delicious. I found out that their little boy, Fernando saved Jasmine from dying when she rolled on the counter as an egg. He didn't look like his parents. Ma told me that he was adopted. I felt really bad for Fernando, so I walked over and started dancing around. I tried spinning on my head. It was really fun! Fernando was clapping and laughing, and I felt great!

Finally, Ma told me we were leaving. But before, Fernando tossed me an extra cookie. Ma took me in her right talon, and she took Savannah is her left talon. Da took Jasmine, and we flew off. When we got to the tree, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro were in the tree. "HAPPY MONTH-DAY!" They screamed at us. Then Da and Ma made them some assorted nuts. They made us wait for our month-day dinner. After they left, we got to eat our dinner. IT was the most delicious dinner I had ever tasted! The flavor was magnificent! I ate one-third, but Jasmine got less because Savannah ate 1.5 thirds. Jasmine got .5 thirds. So before I ate all my serving, I gave her half of it. She thanked me, and nibbled on it.

After we all finished, Ma came in telling us three little chicks needed a bath. Ma carried us down to the stream, and washed our feathers all good and nice. After we dried off, our parents tucked us nice in bed all together.


End file.
